Focused
by aridnie
Summary: Bex/Grant: A humorous little one-shot in which Grant being Grant get's freaked over what seems like Bex's lack of interest. All's well that ends well, non? Sweet and funny. Just my style. T for language. Read and review. No flames, s'il vous plait.


**A/N:** This was put out much later than I expected. I've had this sitting in my documents folder, anxiously awaiting release and here I am after a month of New York City in a hotel letting it out into the open. So here you go. I'm on a steady role of Jonas/Liz and Grant/Bex one-shots. You wanna know why? Because people have told me that they wish there were more of the out there. Tada. Your wish has been granted.

**DISCLAIMER:** I've got blonde hair now. And I've aged over ten years. I'm no longer living in New York. And I no longer have green eyes. And guess what? I get all this fan mail every day! Hahahaha. No. I'm not Ally Carter, so stop thinking that I am and that I own GG.

. .::.:.::. .

Focused

She looked cute.

She looked really cute.

She looked really cute with those black yoga pants on.

She looked really cute with those black yoga pants on that highlighted her arse.

Okay, I'm obviously a guy. But I'm not one of those creepy guys who're super lanky and perv on sexy British bombshells. In fact, I'm on of those sexy, suave, muscular type guys that perv on a certain British bombshell. And you know what? I'm not ashamed to be crushing on a girl that hasn't pushed her cleavage in my face. I am _not_ ashamed to be infatuated with a girl that hasn't looked at me twice. Hell, I'm not even a little bit annoyed or shocked, or even surprised, that this one girl has made me fall heels over head for her and she does not even know. No, but seriously. She doesn't even know. But I'm not annoyed. Or ashamed. Or even embarrassed. I am totally cool with this. What ? You think that this vein in bulging a bit too much? You think I'm sweating? No! You did _not_ just see me twitch. And you wanna know why you're wrong? Because I'm not agitated that said girl hasn't giggled with her best friends as I pass her. I am one hundred percent cool, calm, and collected.

Yeah … you're right. I'm totally lying.

Because I simply don't get it. I've done everything right. I've flirted the appropriate amount with her, and my attention was focused solely on her the whole time. Nobody else! I swear. I've complimented her. Thousands of times. And over half weren't even just on her tai-chi form, they were focused (see how focused I am for this girl?) on how beautiful or smart I think she is. And you wanna know what I've gotten back for this? A simple, "Thank you, Grant." I know right? What else am I supposed to do to make her act interested in me? Or at least find out if she is? Because I swear I am not as low as Zachary Goode, who bugs Cammie's room, and bed, oh, and her trunk, and her computer, and did I mention he bugged the one tube of lip-gloss that she carries around? Yeah, I'm not going to stoop that low, because Jonas keeps warning Zach that if Cammie finds out how obsessively creepily stalkerish he is towards her, she'd be running to the hills. Or at least to her mother's office. And I do not want to end up that way.

So … I have a dilemma and with the King of the Creepers and Lucky-Jonas-Who-Happened-Actually-To-Have-Balls-For-Once as my friends, I'm never going to figure out if she likes me, and then I'm never going to have a date with her. I should just ask the CIA to hand me over to the Russians now, before they capture me one day themselves.

I'm being a wimp, aren't I? I'm acting all whiny and mopey like a teenage girl, all because of a teenage girl. Now, I know what you're thinking. Why the hell can't manly-macho Grant just get his freaking' act together, ask her out before some other guy does, and pray to the gods that she says yes? The answer? I've got no frickin' idea. But you know what? I think you may be on to something there.

/ Three Days Later

"Good morning, Bex."

"Mornin' Grant. Watcha up to this weekend?"

"Oh nothing really, but did you know that we can go into town on Saturday?"

"Yeah, I heard about that actually. It's really weird. Cammie's mom normally doesn't just give us impromptu free time. She's normally all strict and, 'You must follow my rules or else.'"

"Yeah, Zach said that she scares him more than that Russian mafia leader."

She giggled and smiled at him. They stopped on the dewy grass, mid-walk to a Friday morning workout she had set-up with him. She cocked her hip and folded her arms.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me Grant?"

"Actually, yeah. There is something I wanted to ask." He took a deep breath and smiled right back at her, focused on her eyes.

"Wanna go to town this weekend with me?"

She shrugged. Stepped forward. Pecked his lips. And started walking away.

His eyes focused on her arse again. Damn that Bex Baxter.

. .::.:.::. .

**A/N:** I want to thank all of the reviewers on my past five stories. You guys have really been so kind and I really don't know what I'd do without you. And I sort of miss the reviews I used to get, because your kind words and encouragement really help a girl. But seriously I do. Tomorrow, I plan on having the next chapter of Never Leave My Side up, for all of those who were fans of it.

They changed the color of the review button. No seriously. They did. So if I want to be correct on all of my stories it has to say click the "normal colored hyperlink that has an orange speech bubble next to it." We should all go on strike. Seriously. I'm not kidding. I miss the green button! Gahh. You readers are going to kill me one of these days. But if you want to join the cause to bring back the green review buttons that click the stupid normal one and protest with me! Yeah, that was a really clever way to get you to click the damn review button. But I was also being serious. I WANT THE GREEN BUTTON BACK!

Yeah. I still heart you. And I hope you still heart me.

xx


End file.
